


Ogni volta dopo la battaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The Sorcerer [3]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, PWP, sex after war
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sophie conosce solo un modo per tranquillizzare Howl.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:IL CASTELLO ERRANTE DI HOWL	 Howl/Sophie	Ogni volta che Howl tornava dal campo di battaglia





	Ogni volta dopo la battaglia

Ogni volta dopo la battaglia

 

Sophie stava in piedi sulla porta, davanti il castello errante, che si era arrestato, espellendo periodicamente delle nuvolette di fumo accompagnate da bassi fischi.

Scrutava il cielo, arrossato dalle fiamme in lontananza, oltre le colline, all’altezza del villaggio; avvertì una fitta al petto vedendo una figura nera planare verso di lei.

“Howl…” gemette, riconoscendolo. Aveva le piume sporche di sangue e la sua figura scendeva piano, ingobbita.

Howl atterrò e Sophie lo raggiunse, correndo.

Le ali nere scomparvero dalle spalle di Howl, mentre cadeva in ginocchio. La sua figura tornò umana, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano liquidi.

“Non dovresti più andare…” supplico Sophie.

Howl le fece un sorriso stanco, mentre lei gli prendeva il viso tra le mani.

“S-sei così… bella” esalò.

Sophie lo baciò con passione, la sua treccia grigia ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti.

“Sono ancora bello?” domandò.

Sophie gli sorrise, strofinando la sua fronte contro quella di lui.

“Siete il più bello, mio stupendo stregone” sussurrò.

Howl rabbrividì, il suo corpo ignudo tremava, luccicante di sudore. Sophie lo condusse con sé, lungo le scale, appoggiandoselo contro.

< Continuo a sentire il sibilo delle bombe risuonarmi nelle orecchie, ma non fuggirò ancora da questa guerra. Mi sono schierato per lei, per proteggerla e consentirle un mondo migliore, di pace… Però… È come se non lasciassi mai il campo di battaglia > pensò.

“Dimostramelo” supplicò.

Sophie lo condusse nella sua camera, facendo lo slalom tra i tanti oggetti, alcuni orologi dalla forma di occhio, decorati da piume di pavone, ticchettavano alle pareti.

Sophie fece sedere Howl sul letto.

“Vuoi il mio amore anche se ho il corpo di una vecchia?” gemette.

Howl le sorrise.

“Io ti vedo come sei realmente…” sussurrò.

< Oltre la maledizione, come riesci a vederti anche tu quando dormi. In quei casi l’incantesimo ti cambia solo il colore dei capelli. Ho creduto che fossi più bello quando i miei sono diventati corvini, solo perché avevo visto quanto tu avessi giovato dal tuo di cambio > pensò.

Sophie annuì ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

< Ormai è diventato quasi un rituale quando torna. Ogni volta gli faccio la stessa domanda, prima di farlo. Lo so che lui dice essere un modo per rassicurarlo e farlo sentire vivo, ma temo sempre sia un’altra forzatura che fa solo per me e per la mia felicità.

Forse era più al sicuro quando era un egoista che marciva nei suoi errori e nella sua sporcizia. Il suo cuore era un cristallo, ma protetto da una scorza di spazzatura, estrarlo ha reso evidente quanto fosse speciale, ma l’ha anche reso vulnerabile > pensò.

Avanzò, completamente ignuda, e salì a sua volta sul letto, sdraiandovisi.

Howl si mise in ginocchio sul letto e abbassò lo sguardo, guardando la giovane che gli sorrideva. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e allungò le gambe, con un movimento di bacino, posandogli le caviglie sulle spalle, puntellandosi con i piedi sulle sue spalle. Si dava la spinta puntellandosi con le mani sul letto, Howl le afferrò le cosce e le sollevò, in modo da strofinare il proprio membro contro i glutei di lei.

Sophie mugolò, strusciandosi con un movimento di bacino. Howl la penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lei desideroso, con un’ansia disperata.

I gemiti di Sophie erano coperti dagli sbuffi di fumo di alcuni oggetti, e si mischiavano agl’innumerevoli ticchettii nella camera.

< Sono stato così a lungo uno dei tanti stregoni. Bello come tutte le altre ‘bambole’. Sì, forse il migliore tra gli stregoni, ma solo perché più vecchio. Gli altri, così identici a me, col tempo mi avrebbero raggiunto, magari eguagliato e superato.

Lei è ciò che mi rende speciale. Ho fatto quello che nessun altro aveva fatto > pensò.

Sophie lo sentiva gemere e sospirare, lei respirava a fatica, facendo fremere i seni, strusciando i talloni contro le sue scapole.

Howl gettò indietro la testa, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere e con un verso animalesco, simile allo stridio di un grande rapace, venne dentro di lei.

Sophie gridò a sua volta, di piacere, e la sua voce le sembrò più limpida, mentre il piacere le annebbiava la vista.


End file.
